canonfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Street Fighter: The Legend Of Chun-Li
Street Fighter: The Legend Of Chun-Li is the second live-action film based on the Street Fighter series. It follows the quest of Chun-Li, portrayed by Smallville star Kristin Kreuk. The film co-stars Neal McDonough as M. Bison, Chris Klein as Charlie, Michael Clarke Duncan as Balrog, and Black Eyed Peas singer Taboo as Vega. Rick Yune was originally cast as Gen but has been replaced by Robin Shou, who portrayed Liu Kang in the Mortal Kombat series. The film was released in theaters on February 27, 2009. The general consensus among most critics was that unlike the series' first live action big budget Hollywood movie, which had developed a campy-but-fun reputation, The Legend of Chun-Li drifted too far from and was unfaithful to its source material. About it As a child, Chun-Li moves from San Francisco to Hong Kong with her family. There, along with piano, she learns Wushu from her father, Xiang, a well connected businessman. The family lives a normal life until they are attacked one night by M. Bison and his right-hand man Balrog, thugs working for the criminal organization, Shadaloo. Xiang fights them off until Balrog grabs a hold of a young Chun-Li, forcing him to surrender, with Xiang being abducted in front of Chun-Li. Years later, Chun-Li grows up and becomes a talented concert pianist. At the end of one of her concerts, she receives a scroll written in ancient Chinese text. On her way home, she sees a mysterious homeless man getting assaulted by street thugs. After the thugs leave, Chun-Li tends to him and notices a spiderweb tattoo on his hand. Meanwhile, at Shadaloo headquarters in Bangkok, Thailand, crime boss M. Bison announces his complete control of the organization before he has the other shareholders executed by one of his henchmen, Vega. It is also revealed that Xiang is still alive and working for Bison as a prisoner, only allowed to view pictures of his grown-up daughter. Back home, Chun-Li's mother finally loses her battle to cancer as Chun-Li and her servants mourn her loss at a funeral. The next day, Royal Thai Police detective Maya Sunee meets Interpol agent Charlie Nash, when both are called to investigate the murder of several crime syndicate families in Bangkok, with Nash determining Shadaloo perpetrated these crimes. Chun-Li on the side is meeting with a wise old lady in town who studies the scroll and tells her to find a man named Gen in Bangkok, revealing to her an image of the same spiderweb she saw tattooed on the homeless man's hand. With a new goal in mind, Chun Li leaves her home and heads to Bangkok. After days of searching for Gen without any luck, Chun-Li sees a man being assaulted in an alley by thugs, she comes to his rescue and fights them. The fight with the local gangsters ended by finishing them with a Bike Rack Drop Ultra move, which leaves her exhausted and unconscious, and Gen picks her and brings her to his home. Gen tells Chun-Li that he was once comrades with Bison and he knows how to find her father, and that Bison has him, but that she also needs anger management. For the next few days, he teaches her his style of martial arts. In response, she goes to an internet cafe to find out more about Bison, who is operating Shadaloo publicly, and is holding the families of property owners hostage in order to force them to sign their property over to him. While spying on Bison's henchman Balrog, she overhears that a property owner is asked to hand over the rights to a docking harbor, allowing the shipment of the "White Rose". Meanwhile at Interpol, Nash figures out that Bison's headquarters are right across the street from the police station. Later that night, Cantana, one of Bison's secretaries, goes to a nightclub. Chun Li spies on her and notices her eyeing the girls in the club. Chun Li moves in and seductively dances with her before casually walking away into the bathroom. Cantana follows her and locks the bathroom door. Chun-Li beats Cantana until Cantana reveals the location of the White Rose. Cantana's bodyguards come back and Chun-Li escapes after fighting them off. As a result of this incident, Bison kills Cantana by using her as a punching bag and then orders Balrog to contact Vega. During lunch, Gen reveals to Chun-Li of Bison's origins. The son of Irish missionaries, Bison grew up an orphan and lived his life as a thief. Many years later, as a means of becoming completely evil, Bison killed his pregnant wife by forcing their unborn daughter out of her womb prematurely in order to lose his conscience and transfer it to his daughter. After telling Chun-Li to go and fetch some food, Gen is attacked by Shadaloo troops before Balrog blows up his house. Chun-Li runs off when she is attacked by Vega, whom she soundly defeats and leaves hanging by the side of a building. The next day, Chun-Li interrogates a harbor employee into telling her the arrival time of the White Rose. She returns to the shipping yard that night, only to fall into a trap as Bison and his soldiers capture her. Tied up and brought into an undisclosed house, she is reunited with Xiang, only for Bison to murder him by breaking his neck, which kills him. However, as Bison and Balrog leave the house, Chun-Li uses her skills to defeat the henchmen who try to swing her around from the ceiling like a pinata. During the escape, she is shot in the arm by Balrog while trying to protect a child. Before Balrog could recapture her, angered Thai locals who witness the event then pelt Balrog and other Shadaloo henchmen with fruits, food, and other merchandise. Chun-Li meanwhile, is rescued again by Gen, who narrowly escaped death and survived the explosion in his house, heals her wounds and continues with her training. Despite being taken off the assignment, Nash is secretly asked by Chun-Li to back her up in taking down Bison. Nash and Maya oblige as Chun Li approaches the dock employee who set her up last time. The employee tells her that he was forced into deceiving her and tells her the real arrival time. Chun-Li doubts him at first, but he points to the white board at the arrival time, proving that it is true. At the dock later that night, Nash and Chun-Li, along with Maya and her team of Interpol agents engage in a shootout with Shadaloo soldiers. Maya is wounded in the shootout, but her SWAT team manages to dwindle Shadaloo's numbers. Meanwhile, Chun-Li enters a ship and meets a Russian-speaking girl who asks for her father before leaving her to continue her search for Bison. In another part of the ship, Gen faces off against Balrog, and ultimately kills him by stabbing him with a liquid nitrogen pipe. Bison takes the girl, who is revealed to be his daughter Rose, and flees the scene by helicopter. Bison takes her in and welcomes her warmly. Chun-Li, Gen, Nash and a SWAT officer arrive at Bison's headquarters, where Nash and the officer take Rose out to safety while Chun-Li and Gen face Bison. After a long battle, Chun-Li hits Bison with a bamboo pole and drops sandbags on him, stunning him. She then charges up a Kikoken and shoots it at him, knocking him off the scaffolding before she jumps and twists his neck with her legs. Nash tells Chun-Li to leave the scene as Thai police arrive. Chun-Li returns to her home in Hong Kong and settles down when Gen pays her a visit. He shows her a newspaper ad for an upcoming Street Fighter tournament, telling her that a Japanese fighter named Ryu might be a recruit for their cause. Chun Li declines the offer, telling him she is home for now. Cast of characters Kristin Kreuk as Chun-Li Katherine Pemberton as young Chun-Li Neal McDonough as M. Bison Brendan Miller as Young M. Bison Chris Klein as Charlie Nash Michael Clarke Duncan as Balrog Moon Bloodgood as Detective Maya Sunee Taboo as Vega Robin Shou as Gen Edmund Chen as Huang Xiang Josie Ho as Cantana Elizaveta Kiryukhina as Rose Cheng Pei-pei as Zhilan Category:Movies Category:Street Fighter